Java Management Extensions (JMX) is a known library extension to JAVA programming language. JMX has been described as “a Java technology that supplies tools for managing and monitoring applications, system objects, devices (e.g. printers) and service oriented networks. Those resources are represented by objects called managed beans. In the API, classes can be dynamically loaded and instantiated.”
A known blogger blogged in June 2009 about various JMX use cases, including using JMX to manage an application's configuration, explaining that “even though each application has different needs regarding configuration (one needing a initial thread number attribute, the other an URL), every application needs to be more or less parameterized. In order to do this, countless generations of Java developers . . . have created two components: [1] the first one is a property file where one puts the name value pairs, [2] the other one is a Java class whose responsibilities are to load the properties in itself and to provide access to the values . . . . This is good and fine for initialization, but what about runtime changes of those parameters? This is where JMX comes in. With JMX, you can now expose those parameters with read/write authorizations. JDK 6 provides you with the JConsole application, which can connect on JMX-enabled applications.”
Meanwhile, a well-known database vendor provides a feature found in numerous versions of its database software system. The documentation explains that “Database Change Notification is a feature that enables client applications to register queries with the database and receive notifications in response to DML or DDL changes on the objects associated with the queries. The notifications are published by the database when the DML or DDL transaction commits.”
AJAX is shorthand for asynchronous javascript and XML. AJAX has been described “a group of interrelated web development techniques used on the client side to create interactive web applications. With AJAX, web applications can retrieve data from the server asynchronously in the background without interfering with the display and behavior of the existing page. The use of AJAX techniques has led to an increase in interactive or dynamic interfaces on web pages . . . . Despite the name, the use of javascript or XML is not actually required, nor do the request need to be asynchronous.” Moreover, it has been explained that some drawbacks of AJAX are that “the same origin policy prevents some AJAX techniques from being used across domains, although the W3C has a draft of the XMLHttpRequest object that would enable this functionality.”
Numerous content management systems are known in the art. Content management systems are known for storing and, upon request, providing content of various types, including multimedia content. Numerous other software companies are known that provide content management and similar types of software products and/or systems.